Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years are gaming devices and virtual reality (VR) devices, which rely on a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device based on rendering instructions received from the computing device. In gaming/VR devices, or in any computing device, an image to be produced on a display device can include multiple layers that may be separately rendered, such as a background layer, a scene layer, a user interface (UI) layer, a shadowing layer, etc. Depending on processor availability and complexity of the layers to be rendered, it is possible that processing during rendering exceeds a budget in terms of resources, time for rendering, etc., which can result in undesirable rendering effects, such as dropping frames, tearing of frames, and/or the like.